La termita prudente
by Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy
Summary: Una termita humanoide trabajando para la coseche del verano pero sus amigas no quieren ayudar por un secreto.
**La termita prudente**

En una mañana pacífica en el valle de la armonía. Dentro de un termitero vive una termita llamada Teresa y algunas le dicen "La termita prudente" por su personalidad cautelosa y su humildad. Cada año Teresa siempre hace un festín de la cosecha para sus amigos. Esto lo hace como muestra de compasión hacia sus mejores amigos.

Al despertar de su cama ella se baña, se limpia sus dientes y desayuna madera tostada con hojas que es su comida preferida. Ella notó que en su calendario dice que hoy es 9 de junio lo que significa que hoy es el tiempo de cosecha.

-¿Ojala mis amigas me ayudaran esta vez en la cosecha? Teresa se preguntó a ella misma.

Entonces Teresa se va de su termitero hacia su campo de vegetales en donde cosechaba lechugas, tomates, zanahorias y otras hortalizas deliciosas.

-No estoy listo para la cosecha de este año pero primero buscare a Dark Golden el fluflú marinero y a Serena la joven niña. – dijo Teresa.

Teresa canta "Gloo Gloo" mientras ella camina a casa de Pedro.

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloooo (aletea y silba rápidamente)_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo (Da una vuelta en el aire volando)_

 _Gloo_

 _Gloo_

 _Gloo_

 _Gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo_

 _Gloo_

 _Gloo_

 _Gloo_

 _Gloo_

 _Gloo (Corre con rapidez)_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _(Silba con el ritmo de los gloo)_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _(Hace más volteretas en el aire)_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _Gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo gloo_

 _(Pisotea en el suelo para finalizar y hace una pose final)_

Ella llegando buscar a dos de sus mejores amigos en la casa de Serena ya que usualmente Dark Golden está con ella. Dentro de la casa Dark Golden estaba haciendo la danza del marinero para alegrar a Serena. Le gusto mucho el baile.

-"Me encanto y me gustaría hacerlo también yo".-dijo Serena.

Serena lo hizo también pero con magia auténtica.

-¡Como tú hiciste eso con los fuegos artificiales al final!

-"He llevado años de práctica en haciendo magia a pesar de que soy una niña humana". –dijo Serena.

Ella comenzó a hacer otro baile pero con pareja.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo el tango Dark Golden? –dijo Serena con voz persuasiva.

-"Esta bien Serena bailare contigo". –dijo Dark Golden con nervios.

"Música de fondo se escucha mientras ellos bailan al ritmo".

-"No puedo creerlo que estoy bailando con Serena". –dijo mentalmente Dark Golden.

-"Por fin se está abriendo ante mi porque he estado esperado años para que lo hiciera de forma íntima". –dijo mentalmente Serena.

En ese momento aparece Teresa tocando la puerta para saludarlos.

-"Hola Pedro y Serena, ¿qué ustedes hacen?" – Teresa preguntándole a Dark Golden y Serena.

"Solo estamos practicando la danza del marinero y el tango". – Serena dijo con un tono nervioso.

Teresa se acerco a Serena y le susurró:

-"Por fin ya está saliendo de su crisálida".

"Lo estuve esperando desde que éramos niños". –dijo Serena hacia Teresa.

-¿Ustedes me pueden ayudar en mi jardín para la cosecha de este año? –preguntó Teresa.

Serena lo rechazo porque está haciendo un asunto importante con Dark Golden.

-"Lo siento Teresa pero podemos hacerlo el año próximo". –dijo Serena.

Mientras que Teresa decepcionada se iba Serena y Dark Golden se aliviaron que ella se fuera para que no supiera del plan.

Serena se dijo a ella misma:

-"No puedo creer de que yo le mintiera a ella Dark Golden y me siento muy arrepentida de hacerlo".

Ahora Teresa va a visitar a Vivian que vive en las nubes encima del bosque encantado. Al entrar al bosque encantado los árboles que eran tenebrosos la saludaron de vuelta.

-"Antes los árboles no eran así conmigo".- Teresa diciéndoselo a leedor.

Mostrando un analepsis de cuando la primera vez que Teresa entro al bosque encantado a hablar con Vivian pero los árboles no la dejaban pasar y al verla se asustaron. Sin embargo, les dijo a los árboles que no se los comerá porque ella tiene auto-control y esto es la verdad solo confíenme.

De regreso al tiempo actual les dijo adiós a los árboles y llego al centro del bosque.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Vivian ahora, ojala que diga sí para ayudarme? Si es necesario preguntarle si quiere ayudarme para la cosecha de este año. –dijo a ella misma.

Mientras tanto, en una mansión hecha de nubes vive una alicornio llamada Vivian. Que a pesar de ser la alicornio más rica del mundo ella tiene un corazón humilde.

-"Las 10:30 a.m. significa que es hora de nadar en mi dinero". –dijo Vivian.

Se transformó en un delfín para nadar fácilmente en el dinero.

-"Por lo menos dos veces al día haciendo chapuzones en mi dinero si tranquiliza el cuerpo y la mente."- dijo Vivian.

De repente ella escucha como que alguien está tocando la puerta. Ella se transforma a su forma original para volar hacia la puerta pero antes sacudió la cabeza por si tenía una moneda en su oído.

-¿Quién será esta hora esta vez?- Vivian se preguntó.

Abrió la puerta y era Teresa diciéndole que si quiere ayudarme para la cosecha.

-"Lo siento Teresa no puedo porque debo contar mi dinero ahora". –dijo Vivian.

-"Esta bien Vivian, pues lo hare yo solo otra vez este año porque solo quería que me ayudaran mis mejores amigas pero no quieran ayudarme a pesar de mi generosidad y humildad que me hace ser mi verdadero yo". –dijo Teresa.

Mientras que otra vez se fue Teresa de forma decepcionada. Vivian llama a Serena y Dark Golden para decirles sobre empezar con el plan. Ustedes que están leyendo el cuento para decirles sobre el plan. Consiste en ayudar en secreto a Teresa a cosechar desde este año para que sea más fácil y disfrutarla con ella como verdaderas amigas.

Vivian uso su magia para transportar a Serena y Dark Golden al termitero de Teresa y empezar a cosechar para el festín antes de que venga Teresa.

-"Todos listos para cosechar". –dijo Vivian.

-¡Listos!- dijeron Serena y Dark Golden simultáneamente.

Serena empezó a cantar cosechar más rápido en grupo. Es sobre los verdaderos amigos.

 _(Vivian)_

 _Trabajemos juntos hasta el final_

 _Nunca, nunca, nunca se pueden rendir a una verdadera amiga_

 _(Dark Golden)_

 _Porque siempre te ayudara_

 _En las buenas y en las malas porque es_

 _Una verdadera amiga_

 _(Serena)_

 _Quien nunca te abandona ni se rinde_

 _Eso si es una verdadera amiga_

 _(Vivian, Serena y Dark Golden)_

 _Una verdadera amiga_

 _Te guía hacia la luz_

 _Una verdadera amiga nunca rinde_

 _Antes sus amigas_

En una distancia cercana, Teresa muy triste de que sus amigas no la querían ayudarla a cosechar se fue a su termitero deprimidamente. Pero al llegar vio algo sorprendente. Era Vivian, Serena y Dark Golden cosechando en su jardín. También lo decoran de acuerdo con magia.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijeron Vivian, Serena y Dark Golden hacia Teresa.

-¡No puedo creer lo que ustedes me hicieron por mi! Creo que voy a llorar de alegría.- dijo Teresa.

-"Los hicimos por muestra de agradecimiento de tu esfuerzo pero teníamos que mentir con una buena razón para que fuera una sorpresa y por eso es que desde este año en adelante te ayudaremos con las cosechas."- dijo Serena.

Al terminar la cosecha celebraron el festín que ellos siempre esperaban. En un instante Serena beso a Dark Golden en la boca y se desmayó mientras que Teresa y Vivian se rieron suavemente. Antes de concluir esta historia Vivian le pregunta al leedor le gusto y le da las gracias.

Yo, John Marcus Medina Thomas dedico este libro a mi maestra de español Yolanda Esther Arriaga Maldonado quien me ha enseñado la clase de español por dos años. Nos ayudo a profundizarnos a nuestro idioma natal, aprender en utilizar nuestra creatividad en mis momentos de fortalezas y de debilidades. Siempre he sido leal hacia ella porque nunca he faltado ni más de cinco durante mis estudios en escuela superior. He mantenido mi promedio alto e intacto desde el principio por ser responsable, humilde y con sanidad. Este libro de cuento es uno de mis legados que dejare para ti maestra y te gustara el cuento porque me he esforzado para que se relacionara con "La Verdad".


End file.
